grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:?
The ? means unavailable, unknown, not there right now, a mystery.You're a dork for clicking it.. XD That, or you're a dork for being too lazy to fill out the actual characters instead of these sad excuses for fan characters(' pages). ;) ~~UchihaYoru from the REAL GC Wiki And you're sad excuse of a human, Uchiha. Sad excuse for a human...great comeback. I'm lol'ing at how you didn't even delete/revert my comment, just complained about it...all bark, no brain. Ty for the uneducated comment on our fan wiki... Uchiha the fan wiki I have is exactly that.. its for the fan characters/monsters/continents/dungeons/story's and other fan type stuff. Last summer we had a few of them on DeathByDarkness wikia (the one you are on) and he and I decided it would be best if they had their own home like the real stuff does on DeathByDarkness' wikia. So I created with the help of him and another moved the fan stuff to my fan wikia here. So off course the real stuff from the game is rarely updated on here. It's also to crowded here for the fan and real stuff which is why there are two wikia's. And please think about what you say next time as you may have hurt some of the fan artists feelings. I know you have certainly irritated me. Please if you have nothing nice to say about our site don't say anything about it at all. Lordraeo 21:28, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and, this isn't trying to be rude, but I just wanted to let you know that Darkness is a girl. I didn't catch on at first, either. SO MEAN! X-( You're so mean u know that. I'm like working hard for my fan character. So what if the real GC characters are not there. We can fix that next time cause we're focusing in our own characters. This wikia gives GC fans a chance to post there own characters. It's like an extended GC wikia. Next time, be sure to comment the things that won't hurt our feelings especially mine because I really worked hard for those drawings and info about my chracters. You really made me really pissed off you know. Besides, your comment really hurt my feelings because I'm a girl in the age of 12 so I'm pretty childish. Please, be careful of saying stuffs. Think first. :|:|:| ~Fallofdawn, 8:38PM,February 7.2010, PH a good thing I didn't say even a single BAD word on you because I can do it at my own risk. DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN IF YOU JUST WANTED TO HURT OUR FEELINGS! x| Yet you act as if you're 4...spell like it too. Anyways, I'll tell you the same thing I told Raeo. I don't care about your ideas/artwork. I just, in my annoyance at whoever created this page automatically called me a dork, typed the wrong words. I hate the page layouts/grammar...your characters can go to buggery for all I care. Also, stiiiill lol'ing at how this hasn't been deleted/reverted. And, now, I bid you adieu, children. Not worth my time anymore. Besides, the only person I meant to offend was the person who made this page, probably Raeo. At least I express my feelings. And you're so mean for saying those words. U know what's good for you, being banned for humiliating this wikia and us. Raeo and DBD(DeathByDarkness) are friends and they created this website for the sake of the fans. And I have to say, you're not an GC fan,u know. :|:|:| Tsk...Tsk... Get a life, will ya. "Parang kang baliw. Ang sama mo!!! Anu bng paki mo kung ginawa ni Raeo toh?" ~Fallofdawn 8:56,Ferbruary 7.2010.PH LOL Number one the ? page was just a joke, and you are a dork for taking it so seriously..... it was never meant to be taken seriously. And I didnt want the real characters on my site but I share the site with the other editors of it. It's not just for me to decide what goes on it. And yes I know the layouts are kinda sloppy. Boo hoo. If you don't like them don't visit our site. I don't make the layouts for anyone's fan stuff but my own. Everyone does their stuff their way. So of course everything's not setup like everything else. I'm just here to help. People don't appreciate your comments so please stay off our site if you want to do is complain and whine about things that are irrelevant. I would like this to be the last problem between us and just have it end here before stupid things happen. Please just stop with the insults to our site. I don't surf around DeathByDarkness' wiki and make smartass rude and insulting comments. Lordraeo 17:59, February 7, 2010 (UTC)